Adore Me
by Lee Totema
Summary: AU. Hiei is employed in the SDF, a secret organization that knocks down those corrupt with power. When Koenma introduces a new partner, Hiei obviously doesn't believe she is up to the job but with her comes suspicion that something lays behind and he finds that his very organization has been lying to him. MATURE. SISTER STORY.


**_SISTER STORY TO FORGIVE ME AND DESPISE ME, IF YOU WANT THE FULL EXPERIENCE YOU MUST READ ALL THREE!_**

_And so we begin a passage of a new story! My name is Lee Totema, I have completed other stories of Yu Yu Hakusho before and I'm doing a slightly different take. This is an Alternate Universe, the characters are around their 20s and **IT IS A MATURE PIECE OF WORK! THERE WILL BE CUSSING, VIOLENCE AND HEAVY IMPLIED SEXY TIME. Nothing explicit since that's against the rules BUT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO, JUST THE STORY AND ALL OCs.**_

* * *

A young woman about the age of 23 walked down empty hallways, the sunset making it look blood orange. She liked how it highlighted the paintings on the walls and made the windows shine. She opened some doors and walked through some more hallways before going into the throne room. There she saw about 12 people lounging about and a man with greyed out hair with a black stripes on the sides of his head, standing in front of the throne. She goes pasts the people and kneels when she approaches him.

"Stand Maya." He said.

"Thank you First Elder." She said. He laughed, his elaborate cane tapping on the steps as he came towards her.

"You are always so formal, you know you can call me Oberon." He said.

"I know you mean well First Elder, but everyone would look down on me with disrespect if I called you by your name and not have done something to earn it." Maya said.

"Ah child, that is why I called you here. Come, let us walk." Oberon walked through the crowd, the people in the room went silent as he went through the big double doors and out into the garden. "Ah the roses are well managed, and the water in the fountain looks absolutely pristine. I must give my thanks to the gardener." He laughed loudly, his mustache tickling his nose.

"First Elder?" Maya wondered.

"Oh, don't mind me I'm just rambling on. That's what happens when you become old and decrepit as me." Oberon explained.

"We do not see you that way First Elder." Maya said.

"Thank you my child. Now as to why I called you. You know we have kept a watchful eye on these humans, they have made many advances in this day and age but we still feel that our presence within their midst would bring certain discord if we are ever unveiled. I have heard about a secret organization in Japan founded by a man called King Yama, his son now runs the organization. His name is Koenma, but more about that later.

He has come into contact with us, and has made it his mission to try to get evidence about our living. Your mission is to invade their operations and mask all the information about us. Retrieve anything that they might have on their databases, erase all traces of us. If someone happens to stumble onto our existence, I give you permission to use deadly force. Humans are not yet wary of us, and we hope that once they have become more open minded, that we can open ourselves to them, but not now. They are not ready. Also, we have received reports that one of his ex agents might have been wrongfully Turned." Oberon explained.

"What! But only elders can Turn." Maya said. Oberon's face turned sullen and he nodded. "Then that means..."

"There is a traitor among us." Oberon finished. "I need you to infiltrate this defense force, give them a warning and track down a man named Rando. Two of us have already been found dead. Are you willing Maya?" Maya knelt down in front of him and crossed her arm with a closed fist across her chest.

"I am understanding and willing First Elder. You can count on me." Maya answered. Oberon let out a sigh of relief and held his hand for her to stand.

"I know you won't fail us Maya."

00000

A woman with short orange hair and an eye patch over her left eye scoured the land with her binoculars. She was wearing a long sleeved turtleneck, feeling chilly in the mountain air. She keeps her eye on the target, a corrupt politician who has been desecrating his job by hiring high school prostitutes to his fellow man. He walked over to his car, adjusting his tie before making a call.

'He's calling the others now, right on schedule. In about 15 to 20 minutes all the party goers will be there.' She thought. She heard some slight rustling behind her. Her partner had been sleeping all day after their happy times, he has yet to get dressed. His black ebony hair was contrasted with a white starburst at his forehead, his small yet lean muscular body makes her mind wander to more lustful ideas.

"Hiei." She said, "It's time to wake up." His eyes opened revealing crimson eyes, he rubbed them and yawned.

"Fine." Hiei said and took off the covers revealing his naked body, no shame or modesty present. He put on his black pants with white belts, his blue tank top and black boots on. He strapped in his pistols and his katana. He grabbed his black cloak and puts it on. "So, how long do we have?"

"About 10 more minutes until the party gets started. We already have enough evidence to turn them in but Koenma got a special punishment for them." She said.

"Alright, strap up Mukuro, it's best we get into position." Hiei said, walking out the door and Mukuro chuckled. 'It's always business with you Hiei.'

"Remember Hiei that we want these people alive for their crimes, but with their defense that will make it especially hard. If they fight back, open fire. Try to bring them alive, and stay safe."

Hiei remembered what his boss Koenma said, though it's still hard to take him seriously when Hiei was older than him by 2 years. 'King Yama was more organized than he was, but at least he's trying.' Hiei thought, moving swiftly and in the shadows towards the mountain villa. It wasn't sealed off, even though it took a lot of square footage, but it was still covered by men out in the veranda and a camera system. Mukuro and Hiei have been watching this villa for the past 2 months, tracking down their schedule, which times to the guards change, how the camera's move and so on and so forth.

It will be bustling with activity, the first cars brings the politicians, the last one brings the girls. Then the 'party' starts, a group orgy with poor high school students that were offered pay for their services. Most often than not they use black mail to bring the girls in. Once they start, there will be no activity for about an hour until they finished. It is during this quiet time where Hiei will start working, since this is the only time when the guards take a break as well.

He started looking at the cameras, vigilante as always but they already figured out that the house next to the villa controls the cameras. He swiftly climbs the tree and looked into a room on the second floor. They had screens so they couldn't see outside and Hiei used this to his advantage, quickly checking the locks if they were on; they weren't. Hiei dashed in and quickly overpowered the lone guard, knocking him unconscious. He checked the surveillance, the party is almost starting, the players were all there, meaning the girls will be coming in soon.

Hiei checked his earpiece and called on Mukuro.

"You ready?" Hiei asked.

"Yes." Mukuro said.

"Good, once the girls come in, I'll disable the camera system. Once you reach the destination, stay, I'll be with you in a minute." Hiei explained.

"I'll be waiting." Mukuro teased. Hiei shook his head, Mukuro always got excited during these times. 'It's gonna get her killed.' The girls came up in a limo and are inside. He sees as the guards escorts them to the master bedroom where the men await them. Hiei clenched his teeth, he hated men like this. If it wasn't for the order, he would have killed them all with his steel. Finally the guards exited the building. After 5 minutes, he sees Mukuro approaching and with some simple commands, he shut down the system. Hiei goes out through the window again and climbs down the tree.

"Mukuro, how are you?" Hiei asked.

"I'm good, I'm at the point but..." Mukuro started. Hiei wondered about her statement before he started hearing screams.

"Shit!" Hiei cursed, storming into the front door, he heard shots fired and goes towards the bedroom, hearing more shouts and screams. It sounded like a battlefield before he heard someone laughing maniacally. He reached the bedroom but it was too late. Mukuro lay unmoving, the high school girls and politicians lie dead, guards that were in the bedroom were stabbed by multiple blades. A man with wild red hair stood in the center with blue tattoo markings on his face, his body covered with blood. He looked at Hiei and he realized that this was an old companion, and a traitor from long ago.

"Rando!" Hiei shouted, unsheathing his blade and running towards Rando.

00000

Hiei opened his eyes and was immediately bombarded with white. Monitors rang with their beeps and a bit of light filtered in through the window screens. He tried getting up but quickly went back down, noticing the bandages around his waist. His memories started to come in little by little. Rando always had a mean kick, preferring his fists and legs than weaponry like Hiei. With his size and strength, he had overpowered Hiei and made sure to leave his mark.

"You shouldn't try to move too much." A suave voice said. Hiei looked towards the chair in the corner, a man with long black hair and a big hat sat in it.

"Kuronue, what are you doing here? Where's Mukuro?" Hiei asked. Kuronue's playful eyes turned serious. He leaned forward, allowing his hat to cover his eyes.

"She's dead Hiei. We...we've been waiting for you to wake up to tell us the details." Kuronue said.

"...What?" Hiei said, flabbergasted. "You're lying, where is she?"

"He is not lying Hiei." A man with short brown hair, wearing a brown suit and a Jr on his forehead stepped in. "Mukuro is dead. You didn't see because you got knocked out but she was stabbed in the heart. She had no chance to survive. I'm sorry."

"Koenma! What's the meaning of this! That traitor was there! Rando killed everyone!" Hiei shouted before holding his ribs again.

"I thought it was him. His techniques were all over the victims. The reason why he was there just further drives the nail that we, have a mole in our midsts. You and Rando were always competing, but when he disobeyed orders under my father he was forced to flee. I've heard that he has been selling himself as an assassin for hire. Of course you know his motto, never leave a survivor. Surprisingly he left you alive." Koenma said, sitting down.

"That wasn't a surprise. Ever since our last mission, he has always had it out for me. I can't believe he would target Mukuro." Hiei grunted.

"Are you ok? Do you need painkillers?" Koenma asked.

"No." Hiei forced out. "He will die by my hand."

"Before that you have to heal, take some time off Hiei before coming in. I'll give you a month, then I'll have you on surveillance again. Be ready for your next partner." Koenma said, getting up to go leave.

"I don't want a partner, I've always worked alone, even before Mukuro." Hiei said.

"Well unfortunately for you, I'm your boss. Now rest, I've got a lot of paperwork to do." Koenma said. Kuronue and him settled into a forced silence.

"You know it's ok to cry, I know how you felt about her." Kuronue said.

"Shut the hell up, there was nothing between us." Hiei said, lying down and closing his eyes.

"She loved you, you know?" Kuronue said, leaving Hiei silent. "Her funeral is in 2 weeks, she had no family so she's gonna be buried here. You should at least go, I know how you feel about crowds, but I think she'll be happy."

"Get out." Hiei said through gritted teeth. Kuronue put up his hands in defeat and walked out. Hiei gritted his teeth and furrowed his brow. He looked at his hands. 'These hands can never protect, they can only kill. Mukuro, I'm...' Hiei thought, before letting one tear slide from his eye. 'Rando will pay.' After a couple of more days in the operation's hospital, Hiei decided it was time to pay a visit to his sister. For 3 months he hasn't seen her, Kuwabara, his brother-in-law, has been sending pictures nonstop of his sister's belly, full with two kids. Hiei walked out of the airport, a single duffel bag over his shoulder, wearing his casual clothes of a button down blue long sleeved shirt and jeans, with a black wristband on his left wrist. He searched the crowd before finding a familiar oranged haired man.

"Hiei! Over here!" He shouted and Hiei walked towards him.

"Kuwabara." Hiei said plainly.

"Hey short stuff, haven't seen you in a while, I've already told everyone that you're here. Come on, Yukina is waiting." Kuwabara said. "Is that all you brought?"

"Yea, I'm only staying for a few days." Hiei said.

"A few days!? You've been gone for 3 months! You know how worried Yukina is? You don't even call or email, or text. She's been wanting to see you and you're only gonna stay here for a few days!?" Kuwabara shouted at him.

"Unlike you, I have a real job." Hiei said.

"Real job my ass, you don't even tell us anything about it." Kuwabara mumbled.

"It's better if you don't know." Hiei said, swinging his duffel bag in the trunk and going to the passenger side.

"So it's gonna be a boy and a girl, the twins I mean, Yukina is about 28 weeks along, she's getting super big! Man, I can't believe I'm gonna be a father!" Kuwabara giggled sheepishly. Kuwabara kept ranting on and Hiei listened but not too much. His mind still preoccupied on the death of Mukuro, not that he could tell his family. 'It's better, safer, if they never know what I do.' Hiei thought. He eventually drifted off before Kuwabara finally pulled in the garage.

"Hey Hiei, we're here." Kuwabara said, slightly shaking him.

"Hn." Hiei got out and got his duffel bag out. Kuwabara entered and sitting down with her feet up was his twin sister, Yukina. Her blue green hair up with chopsticks, her wool dress keeping her warm during early spring, her belly fit to burst.

"Hiei." Yukina said warmly, getting up.

"Stay, I'll come to you." Hiei said, Kuwabara taking his duffel bag to put in to the guest room.

"How are you?" Yukina asked. Hiei sat down and sighed, running his hand through his hair. He didn't need to say anything, his sister somehow understood. "I'm sorry." Yukina said, running her hands through his hair, gently. Hiei cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the lump.

"No, no. It's fine." Hiei said, his voice breaking. If there was one person he could always put his defenses down, it was his sister. Kuwabara noticed their world and decided to go out for a smoke. Yukina patted her lap and Hiei rested his head on it. Yukina ran her fingers in and out of his hair, touching the light scar on his forehead. Hiei finally let himself grieve, with only his sister there to comfort him.


End file.
